Parcel
Parcel (パーセル Pa-seru) is a Mage who, as a child, was considered a genius child prodigy. However, as he grew older, his lack of any common sense became painfully obvious, so he gained the nickname "Dumbest Genius". He is capable of learning most things that he tries fairly quickly, which has lead to him learning many kinds of magic, but he'll generally stop trying to learn a magic after he has gotten the basics down, as he is quick to give up. This left him with the capability of using multiple kinds of unfinished magics. But while they are unfinished, he is still fairly skilled with them. Appearance Parcel is a short, skinny teenager. For the last year, since his parents kicked him out of their house, he hasn't shaved or cut his hair, giving him long, shoulder length hair, and a thin, but somewhat long beard. The reason he hasn't groomed himself much is that he considers it too much work for a homeless bum. Due to being outside for most of a year, being exposed to the sun a good deal, Parcel's hair has begun to look more blonde on top than it did before. He's decided that he'll shave and get a hair cut after he gets a home. He is generally too lazy to get changed, so he mostly wears his pajamas everywhere. His shirt is a plain black t-shirt while his pants have a black and white plaid design. He doesn't really care much about what people think of him, which has lead to him letting himself go. On his feet, he wears flip flops, as they are the easiest thing he can think of to put on and take off. Personality Parcel is an extremely lazy person, so he barely ever trains. This has lead to him being significantly weaker than if he were to take his training seriously. He also gives up very easily, so if if gets bored with something, he'll just give up and take a nap instead. Parcel finds emotions to be a waste of time and energy and that they just cloud judgement, so he tries to live emotionless. However he has failed to live completely devoid of emotions. He accepts the fact that death is a part of life, so he comes to accept someones death much quicker than others. This leads other people to see him as cold. Parcel is a very socially awkward person, especially around people that he's never met. Because of this, he often acts cold to people he doesn't know, but once he has warmed up to someone, he can be a great friend. He has a hatred of humans, and negatively judges people he doesn't know quite easily. This also makes him less likely to want to befriend new people. He prefers spending his time with animals in nature. He especially loves cats and monkeys, but he loves almost all animals. Basically the only animal he isn't particularly fond of are dogs, as he finds them too sociable and doesn't like them jumping up on him. Doing things in nature is one of the only things that he gets excited about and isn't too lazy to do. He especially loves climbing, but likes any adventure type activity in nature. The other thing that will get him excited is life threatening, adrenaline pumping activities. One of Parcel's more peculiar habits, due to having been essentially raised by girls, is that he will often act effeminate. Because of this, people often get confused by his sexuality. At first, Parcel would get annoyed that they would just jump to that conclusion, even though at the time he actually had no sexual preference. Now he has gotten quite used to people questioning if he is in fact gay, and just lets them know that he is in fact not. He simply doesn't care what others think of him. History Parcel grew up constantly surrounded by girls; his mother, sister, aunts and cousins. He was almost exclusively raised by the female persuasion, which led to a peculiar personality trait of his, he often acted effeminate. This has led to many people questioning his sexuality, but he has gotten used to this, as his mother and sister joke about him being gay more than anyone. She jokes about it often, but his mother has expressed to her son that she had hoped that he would have turned out gay. He went a long time without speaking, which led to his mother worrying that something might be wrong with him, but she was told that he was capable of talking, he just didn't want to. Later on, he started making animal noises, but still wouldn't talk. If asked to make a specific animal noise, we would do it. Finally, when he was two years old, he spoke his first words. His sister was talking without stop, when Parcel finally said "Shut up". Growing up, Parcel went to an ordinary school. His intelligence, and later on, his laziness lead to him getting through school without ever working much on it. Because of all the free time he had because of this, his mother pushed magic on him to learn. He started with learning Fire Magic, as he was quite interested in fire, but after a short time, gave up on it as he found the fire too hot. Because of this, his mother had him learn Rainbow Fire. Parcel was taught how to create his own types of coloured fire, but he initially only created Blue Fire. With his Blue Fire, he learned Pyrokinesis quite proficiently. Over the years, he slowly created more coloured flames to his arsenal. Also, he occasionally got interested in a new magic, that he would learn until he got bored of it. The most recent magic that he learned was Archive. After Parcel turned 18 and graduated from school, he was kicked out of his home by his mother, in an attempt to motivate him to get a job, as he never did anything at home, relying on his parents income. This has however not worked quite how his mother hoped, as he instead became a bum for a year. Synopsis Equipment Magic and Abilities Fire Magic: This was the first magic that Parcel learned as a child. He has always had an obsession with fire and is somewhat of a pyromaniac. He is quite proficient at using this type of magic. * Pyrokinesis: Parcel has learned to control fire with great skill. Rainbow Fire: Parcel learned to use this magic after his Fire Magic because he prefers the cold over heat. After learning Fire Magic he realized how hot regular flames are, so he decided to learn to use cold flames. Over time he learned to use many colours of fire and came up with his own unique form of Rainbow Fire. * Blue Fire: These flames are cold and one of Parcels most used spells and the things they "burn" will freeze. The damage done to someone by his Blue Fire can be healed with his Red Fire if acted upon quick enough. * Red Fire: These flames are hot and one of Parcels least used spells. The damage done to someone by his Red Fire can be healed with his Blue Fire if acted upon quick enough. * Green Fire: These flames are used to remove different substances from whatever they "burn". It works by only burning a specific substance that Parcel wants it to. The damage done to someone by his Green Fire can be healed with his Purple Fire if acted upon quick enough. * Purple Fire: These flames are used to inject different substances into whatever they "burn". The most common way Parcel uses these flames for is to inject poison into his target. The damage done to someone by his Purple Fire can be healed with his Green Fire if acted upon quick enough. * Yellow Fire: These flames are electrically charged and shock whatever they "burn". The electricity that gets "burned" into something stays in it for a long time, causing continuous damage. The damage done to someone by his Yellow Fire can be healed with his Orange Fire if acted upon quick enough. * Orange Fire: These flames remove electricity from whatever they "burn". If used on a healthy person, it can remove the electricity that travels through the body naturally, capable of stopping the heart and messages sent through nerves. The damage done to someone by his Orange Fire can be healed with his Yellow Fire if acted upon quick enough. * White Fire: These flames are the flames of life. Parcel can use them to increase the speed of the growth of plants and control the direction of the growth. They are also capable of healing minor injuries. This fire can only "burn" living things. Archive: Parcel is interested in learning miscellaneous facts, and likes to use his Archive to help him with this. He also has a horrible memory, so he uses it to store things that he has learned. He basically uses it to make his life more convenient. Telekinesis: Parcel learned this magic so as to allow him to do things without getting up, but is often too lazy to use it. He dislikes how he has to really concentrate to use it. Teleportation Magic: Parcel learned this magic when he was a lot younger, so he could go places are grab things without having to get up, however he eventually got too lazy to use it. When traveling to places, Parcel always says that he should just teleport there, as he hates traveling, but never does. This has led to people doubting his capability of actually using this magic. He can teleport anywhere so long as he can properly imagine it. He also learned how to teleport things to him, but can only do it if he knows exactly where it is. Low Endurance: Due to almost never training himself, Parcel has low endurance. This combined with his nature to easily quit means that unless he finishes something quickly, he'll either be too exhausted to finish, or he'll just give up. While he does run out of energy really quickly, if he is motivated to do something, he is capable of running on empty for quite some time, something that many have taken note of. High Pain Tolerance: Parcel is capable of withstanding great amounts of pain that would normally cripple someone. It has often been noted that if Parcel is complaining about something being painful, it must be something serious. High Speed: Parcel is a naturally fast person who is capable of moving at fairly fast speeds despite his lack of training. However he can only keep this up for short periods of time due to his lack of endurance. Below Average Strength: Parcel doesn't have much strength, and would be considered below average for a man his age. This is due to his lazy attitude and lack of training. Trivia * His name phonetically written would be "Par-sell", unlike the word that is synonymous for package. * Parcel's name comes from a trip to British Columbia SuBash took with his family, on which he was referred to as Parcel for no apparent reason.